G vs E Reloaded: Date with Disaster
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Danny & Sam go on a double date with Jake & Rose, but the night turns sour when the girls are kidnapped by a vengeful Vlad & Huntsman.
1. A Double Date Decided

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. I've run out of clever disclaimer jokes.

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L Reloaded #2

"A Date with Disaster"

Chapter 1: Double Dating Disaster.

_G.O.O.D HQ, 8:15 a.m. _

"There we go" Donatello said as he tightened the last screw "our own dimensional portal is complete."

"Are you sure this thing will work?" Leonardo asked him.

"Theoretically, but it couldn't hurt to test it" Don replied "if it does though, we'll be able to pull anything, or anyone out of other dimensions. That should help our allies and give us equal footing with E.V.I.L."

"All right, let's make sure this thing works" Leo instructed "then we'll decide the best way to use it."

"Yo, is that the dimensional gate thing?" Jake asked, as he entered the room.

Leo nodded "Donny just finished it and now we're going to test it."

"Okay, I just turn the dial to pick a particular dimension, and it shows up here on the little screen" Don explained "then, I pull this lever, like so" he added, with the empty doorframe now filled with an unearthly light "and voila, instant dimensional travel."

"So, how do you get something out of there?" Jake asked.

"Observe" Don replied and walked into the portal; after a few minutes, he emerged but he wasn't alone.

Accompanying him was a small humanoid fox with red tennis shoes and two tails.

"Is it true you guys know where Sonic is?" he asked.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Miles Prower, a.k.a. Tails" Don said, "I ran into him while I was in the dimension, and apparently, he's one of Sonic's friends."

"Neat place you've got here" Tails commented, before noticing the dimensional portal "ooh, what's this do?"

"That's our dimensional gate" Don explained "that's how I brought you here."

"I'd sure like to take a look inside that thing" Tails replied.

"As you can see, the experiment is a success" Don said "we can allow our friends to go to and from their home dimensions, and they can bring whatever weapons or allies they need to help us."

"Good work Don" Leo said.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, I did follow Dr. Wakeman's design after all" Don replied "plus some of the technology left by the Plumbers also helped."

"This is all real interesting and everything, but if you guys don't need me today, I'd like to take off" Jake said.

"Go ahead" Leo replied "so far, things have been pretty quiet."

"Thanks boss man" Jake said, as he headed off.

"Wonder what he's got planned for today?" Don asked.

"You look happier than usual today" Danny commented, as he walked down the hall with Jake.

"That's cause Rose is coming into town" Jake explained.

"Your girlfriend that lives in Hong Kong?" Danny asked.

Jake nodded in reply "yeah, her dad's got some kind of business thing in the NYC, so I figured I'd pop in to see her, and maybe we could do a date or something."

"Sounds nice" Danny said, "how many dates have you two gone on?"

"Well, the Am Drag doesn't like to brag about his romantic exploits" Jake said, "but let's just say we've done our fair share in the romance department."

"So…none then?"

Jake hung his head "the truth is, we only ever went out in our dreams" he explained "all kinds of stuff happened before we could have a real 'date' date, ya know?"

"Not really, but go on" Danny replied.

"I've never taken Rose to a fancy place before, but I really want to" Jake explained "but like, what if I mess up or something?"

"Tell you what" Danny said "how about I come with you? I'll bring Sam and we'll double date. It'll give us a chance to better know each other's girlfriends."

"You'd do that for me dawg?" Jake asked.

"Sure, as dragons go, you're all right" Danny replied "not at all like this prince I once had to battle, but that's an entirely different story."

"This is gonna be so sweet!" Jake said, "I can't to see Rose's face when I tell her the good news."

"This should be an eventful evening" Danny added.

* * *

_Abandoned warehouse, 9:07, a.m. _

More eventful than he thought, for at that moment, two people were making their own sinister plans.

"Hanging out in an old warehouse, this is what I've been reduced to, thanks to Jack Fenton!" Vlad Masters complained "now I have to rebuild my empire from the ground up! But I shall have my revenge, and I'll get it through his son."

"I too know what it's like to have everything taken from me" Huntsman added "and I shall revenge myself upon my traitorous apprentice, once I discover where she's hiding. And watching the dragon will lead me straight to her."

"I am certain it will only be a matter of time before our enemies make a move, and we shall make ours when they do" Vlad replied "I've sent out spies to observe them, so we'll know when to strike."

"Soon, I hope" Huntsman said.

* * *

_The Long household, New York City, 4:15 p.m. _

"Oh, don't you look so cute in your little suit!" Susan Long said to Jake "Jonathan, get in here and take his picture!"

"Moooom!"

"I'm sorry honey, but it's not every day that my son goes on his first real date" Mrs. Long replied.

"Remember son, never let the woman pay" Mr. Long added "I learned that the hard way with your mother."

Mrs. Long playfully nudged her husband "you did not" she said.

Their playful banter was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. _Saved by the bell _Jake thought happily.

Mrs. Long opened the door, to reveal Rose, dressed in an elegant blue dress and wearing a jewel necklace.

"Hello Rose, won't you come in" she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Long" Rose replied, and entered the house, standing next to Jake.

"Sweet dress Rose" Jake told her.

"Thanks" the girl replied "it's not every day a girl goes on a date, so I wanted to look my best."

"Jonathan quick, get a picture of them!" Mrs. Long shouted.

"Okay kids, say cheese" Mr. Long said, pointing a camera at them. After they got their picture taken, Haley entered the room.

"Nice suit Jake, are you going to a funeral?" she asked.

"Yeah, yours if you don't leave me alone" Jake replied.

"Now Haley dear, you know your brother is going on a date tonight" Mrs. Long said "please don't bother him, okay."

"If you say so mommy" Haley replied "if anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room studying."

After saying their goodbyes, Jake & Rose headed out the door.

"I'm totally sorry about what happened in there" Jake began.

"Don't be, I know parents can be a little embarrassing sometimes" Rose said "even mine. So, are we just going to walk to this restaurant?"

"No way, when you date the Am Drag, you travel in style" Jake said "dragon up!"

"Ooh, I get to ride on a dragon, how many girls can say they've done that?" Rose asked.

"Only one really fine mama" Jake replied, as Rose climbed on his back "yo, welcome to Jake airlines."

Unknown to them, some type of winged creature was following them…

* * *

In the next chapter, Danny prepares for the date and both boys arrive at the restaurant. Meanwhile, the villains make their move.


	2. Dating isn't easy

_Fenton Works, Amity Park, 4:25 p.m. _

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you son?" Jack Fenton asked, as Danny fiddled with a bowtie "there's plenty of room in the Fenton RV."

"Thanks for the offer dad, but I'd rather not have people see me pull up to a restaurant in a big RV."

"Okay, but I just installed some new shocks" Jack added "and don't forget to take the Fenton Thermos, in case you run into any ghosts."

"I doubt that will happen, but okay" Danny said, slipping the item in his pants pocket.

"Oh, don't you look so handsome?" Maddie asked "Jack quick, get the camera."

"Why do parents insist on taking pictures of their kids when they go out on dates?" Danny wondered.

"Well it's not every day that it happens" Maddie said "and I want to remember my special boy's precious memories."

Danny sighed "Okay mom, but can you please wait till Sam gets here?"

Just then, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Jack yelled.

He opened the door to reveal Sam, dressed in a black and purple gown her hair done up in several little pigtails.

"Hello Sam, don't you look…um, nice" Jack replied.

"Thanks Mr. Fenton" Sam replied "I had this dress specially made. I figured if I had to wear one, I might as well wear one that reflects my unique style."

"If you say so" Jack replied, confused.

"Okay you two, get together so I can take a picture of you" Maddie interrupted.

Danny & Sam did so, and Maddie snapped several pictures of the young couple.

"These are going right in the Fenton scrapbook" Jack said proudly.

"Okay, well I'll see you both later" Danny said.

"Don't stay out past ten" Maddie added.

"And make sure not to order any seafood" Jack chimed in "it disagrees with us Fenton men."

"To be fair, seafood only disagrees with my dad" Danny told Sam as they headed down the stairs of the Fenton Works building.

"Good to know" Sam replied, "so, how are we getting there? Did your dad give you the keys to the RV?"

"Thankfully, no" Danny said "besides, I can't drive anyway. No, I had something more personal in mind, I'm going ghost!"

After transforming, he scooped Sam into his arms. "I'm going to take you there in style" he said.

"Wow, it'll be like riding with Superman" Sam said "if he were skinny and still lived with his parents."

"Ha ha" Danny replied sarcastically before they took off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Danny & Sam arrived outside the entrance of La Nouveau Cocina.

"Wow, this place is pretty expensive" Sam said, "are you sure you can afford it?"

"Well my dad did give me a whole wad of cash" Danny said, "it might be enough."

"I could pay if you want" Sam replied, "it's no problem."

"I think it's proper etiquette for the guy to pay" Danny explained.

"Yeah, but what if the guy is low on cash?" Sam replied.

"Good point."

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar red figure with a blonde girl on his back.

"Sorry I was late, but it's tough getting here from the NYC, especially on dragon wings" Jake said, before he transformed back.

"You must be Rose" Danny said, extending his hand "Jake talks about you a lot."

"And you're Danny" Rose added, shaking his hand "Jake's talked about you too."

"Come on, we can get to know each other better inside" Jake said, leading the four couples to enter the building.

* * *

Several minutes later, at the old warehouse, a trio of figures arrived.

"Ah my spies are back" Vlad said "no doubt you brought good news?"

"I trailed the dragon kid, like you said" the first vulture said "and he stopped at some fancy restaurant in Amity Park. The halfa was there too, but I don't think he spotted us."

"And what would dear Daniel be doing at a fancy restaurant, hmm?" Vlad asked.

"I dunno" the second vulture said "they had girls with 'em, maybe they were going on a date or something."

"A date? Ooh, it appears as though lady fortune is on our side" Vlad replied.

"How so?" Huntsman asked.

"Oh come now, certainly you can figure this out" Vlad replied "we abduct the girls and use them to lead our rivals right to their doom. Really, and I thought you were a smart villain."

"I am, and I'm also clever enough to know when I've been insulted" Huntsman added "so watch your tongue!"

"If you're done with your empty threats, we have a dinner to crash" Vlad replied.

"Did somebody say crash?" a voice asked, "I love party crashing!"

"It's not a party, you insufferable clown" Vlad said "we're crashing the date of our enemies to capture their precious sweethearts."

"Sounds like a blast" Joker replied "need a third?"

"No, but if we need help dealing with a costumed vigilante, we'll give you a call" Vlad said "and what exactly are you doing here, anyway?"

"Thought I'd spruce up the place" Joker replied "all these boxes and crates are so blah. You need a splash of color, maybe some throw pillows…"

"Don't be here when we return" Huntsman warned, before he and Vlad headed out.

"Hmmph, party poopers" Joker replied.

* * *

"So we made the Earth intangible and the meteor passed right through it" Danny explained to Rose.

"I think I remember hearing about that meteor in Hong Kong" she said, "I'm lucky you were around to stop it."

"Well stopping ghosts is my thing" Danny said proudly.

"Easy Danny, we don't want your head getting too big" Sam replied.

"If you think that was a great story, wait till I tell you how me and Rose totally busted the Dark Dragon" Jake said.

"I'm all ears" Danny added.

After several more minutes of stories, the food finally arrived. "Are you okay with me eating this?" Danny asked Sam, as his steak was placed in front of him.

"Hey, I've been fine with you eating meat for a long time now" Sam replied, before receiving her salad.

"Sam's a vegetarian" Danny explained to the others, as Rose got her plate of shrimp.

"An ultra-recyclo vegetarian", Sam corrected him "we're a very unique breed."

"Yo, all I know is, I'm gonna enjoy this" Jake said, as he dug into his baked lamb. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he transformed his mouth into its' true dragon form and ripped off a hunk of the meat.

"Yeah, that's very attractive" Sam commented "could you show a little tact, please? You don't see Danny eating like a pig."

"That's right" Danny added, his mouth full of food.

Sam slapped her hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

As Danny swallowed his mouthful, his ghost sense activated.

"Oh come on, not now!"

Suddenly, one of the chefs ran down the aisle from the kitchen. "Sacre bleu!" he shouted "ze kitchen is haunted!"

"Terrific" Danny replied, "I'm sorry Sam, but…"

"Go ahead" Sam said, although her tone indicated that she was none too thrilled.

"I'll try not to be too long" Danny replied and ducked under the table "I'm going ghost!"

Transforming into Danny Phantom, he zoomed out towards the kitchen.

"Ha ha French food makers, you will all behold the awesome powers of the Box Ghost!" the moronic ghost yelled.

"Dude, you picked a really bad time to mess with this restaurant" Danny said, "and I'm going to enjoy stopping you."

"You shall not defeat the Box Ghost!" BG yelled, but Danny blasted him and quickly sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, that was easy enough" he said, "but why the heck would the Box Ghost attack a restaurant?"

Before he could think of an answer, something, or someone, blasted him from behind.

"Sleep well Daniel" Vlad said, "because when you wake up, you'll be in a living nightmare!"

* * *

"Danny sure is taking a long time" Sam commented after a few minutes, "and I don't hear anything going on in there."

"I'll check it out" Jake replied and headed towards the kitchen.

He found Danny laying unconscious on the floor and quickly headed over towards him.

"Yo dude, what happened to you?" he asked, as he tried to shake Danny awake. In the reflection of a nearby pot, he spied Vlad trying to blast him, and rolled out of the way at the last second.

"Too slow, ya ugly vampire-looking freak!" Jake said triumphantly.

"Perhaps" Vlad replied, "or perhaps not."

Jake pondered the meaning of those words before Huntsman blasted him from behind with his staff.

"The dragon helpless at my feet" he said "it would be so easy to finish him here."

"We stick with my plan" Vlad explained "that way, your little dragon foe will suffer more before you destroy him."

"Very well" Huntsman said, as he followed Vlad out of the kitchen.

The two blasted at the screaming patrons, making their way over to the table containing Sam & Rose.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Sam said, grabbing Rose by the hand. They ran for the door, but found their way blocked by Vlad.

"Going somewhere?" he asked menacingly.

"Where's Danny & Jake? What have you done to them?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, which is more than I can say we're going to do to you" Vlad replied.

He then grabbed both girls and wrapped his cape around them, teleporting himself and the girls away. Huntsman then left a letter on the ruined table and left.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Danny started coming to.

"Oooh, what happened" he asked groggily "last thing I remember I was battling the Box Ghost, and then…"

He paused when he noticed Jake lying on the floor. "Jake, buddy, are you okay?" he asked, shaking him wildly.

"Yes, it has been an honor to win two Grammys" Jake replied sleepily.

"Hey, wake up Mr. Award winner, we're still on a date, remember?" Danny said.

"Huh? Whoa, how long was I out dawg?" Jake asked, after coming to.

"Not sure" Danny replied "but something about this doesn't seem right. Why would someone ambush us in the kitchen."

"And why didn't the girls come to check on us?" Jake added.

"Oh man, the girls!" Danny said, "they're probably furious!"

The two headed out of the kitchen, only to find the restaurant deserted.

"Is it closing time already?" Jake asked.

Danny checked his watch "no, it's only 8:30. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Check this out" Jake said, noticing the envelope on their table.

Danny took it from him and opened it, quickly skimming the contents of the letter.

"What's it say bro?" Jake asked.

"We need to go, now!" Danny ordered, as he flew out the door.

"Yo, what's with you dawg?" Jake asked, picking up the discarded note.

_Dear Daniel and friend _

_As you have no doubt noticed, your little girlfriends are missing. My associate Huntsman and I are taking good care of them, however. If you want to see them again, come to the old warehouse on 7th street. And do hurry, because I'm sure they can't wait to see you again _

_Sincerely _

_Vlad Masters _

"Okay, I'm going over there and kicking some ghost butt!" Jake said "dragon up!"

Transforming, he flew out the door after Danny, each hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Next time, Danny & Jake recruit several of their teammates to help in the rescue mission. Meanwhile, Sam & Rose make an attempt to escape, but run afoul of a very "clownish" villain.


	3. Put on a Happy Face

Meanwhile, over in the old warehouse, Sam & Rose sat on an old crate.

Both girls had their hands tied behind their backs and their ankles bound, but were also tied together with several turns of rope. Both had a white handkerchief tied over their mouths to muffle any cries for help.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure Daniel is on his way" Vlad said, getting close to Sam, "to his destruction, of course."

Sam replied with a muffled curse, which only elicited a large grin from Vlad.

"I'm sure the American Dragon is on his way to rescue you" Huntsman told Rose "and I shall take great pleasure in destroying him, and you as well."

Rose said something from under her gag, resulting in Huntsman removing it.

"I don't regret what I did to you" Rose said "and if I had to do it all over again, I would!"

"Fortunately for me, you don't have that choice" Huntsman added "the crystal skulls were destroyed, as you will soon be."

"I'm not afraid of you" Rose said defiantly "and when Jake gets here, he's going to make you wish that you stayed dead!"

"Do you anything to say?" Vlad asked Sam, pulling down her gag.

"You've gone through all this trouble to kidnap me to get revenge on Danny, but for what? Everything bad that's ever happened to you has been your own fault" Sam said "you're blaming Danny because you're not mature enough to accept responsibility for your actions!"

"How dare you!" Vlad shouted, "it's because of Daniel that I'm in this mess!"

"I seem to recall that the whole ecto-meteor scheme was your idea" Sam replied "face it, Danny didn't do anything. You have no one to blame for your problems but yourself."

Vlad angrily replaced the gag on the girl's mouth "perhaps, but that doesn't mean I can't take out my anger on your accursed boyfriend!" he said.

Huntsman likewise replaced Rose's gag and the two villains left the girls in the room, with Vlad briefly stopping in the doorway.

"A word of advice, Miss Manson" Vlad told her "treasure these few moments, because when Daniel and the dragon are gone, so are you."

With that, he left, leaving the two girls to plot a way to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny & Jake were headed to the warehouse, when Danny stopped his flight in mid-air.

"Yo dude, what're you stopping for?" Jake asked "we gotta save the girls!"

"Hang on" Danny said "this is so obviously a trap. If we rush in there, Vlad and Huntsman will take us down no problem."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Jake asked.

"Right now, those two have the element of surprise" Danny said "so we need to level the playing field and give them a little surprise of our own."

"But, what about the girls?"

"I'm worried about them too, but they're obviously intended to be bait" Danny explained "which means that Vlad & Huntsman need them alive to lure us into whatever trap they've got planned. They won't hurt them, because they want them in one piece to guarantee we show up."

"Oh, I see" Jake said, "so we use this time to execute your plan, which will allow us to save the girls and ourselves."

"Exactly" Danny replied.

"So, what is this plan of yours?" Jake asked.

"We call in a little backup" Danny said.

So the boys radioed in to G.O.O.D HQ, who sent several of the heroes to aid them in their rescue mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Sam & Rose were enacting a little rescue mission of their own.

The girls had gotten off the crate they were sitting on and began rubbing the ropes that bound them together on the corner of the crate, hoping to cut them loose. After several minutes, the ropes finally fell away, though they were still bound hand and foot.

Rose took the opportunity to carefully thread her legs through her bound arms, bringing them in front. She then pulled off her gag and used her teeth to break the knot of her wrist bonds. After those ropes were freed, she untied her ankles and began work on freeing Sam.

"Wow, you're pretty athletic" Sam said, after her gag was removed.

"One the only benefits of my Huntsclan training" Rose explained, as she finished freeing Sam's wrists.

The Goth girl rubbed the circulation back into them, then untied her ankles.

"Well, we're not tied up anymore, but we're still trapped in here" she said, "not to mention that there are two powerful villains right outside the door."

"Search for a window or some kind of small passage" Rose instructed.

Before either could do so, they heard the sound of maniacal laughter.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Rose added, "and let's hope we don't find out."

"Oh come now, you two ladies weren't thinking of escaping, were you?" someone asked, "because that would make my pals real sad."

"Who's there?" Sam asked, taking a karate stance, "we're not afraid of you!"

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked again. Then, to the amazement of the girls, the Joker emerged from the shadows.

"A party clown?" Sam asked "no offense pal, but I stopped being afraid of clowns years ago. Now get out of our way."

"Or what?"

"We may be wearing dresses, but we can kick butt" Rose added.

"You girls have it all wrong" Joker replied "I only want to help put a smile on your face."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Sam asked.

Before the Goth girl had time to react, Joker sprayed her with the flower in his lapel.

"Hey you jerk! What the…" Sam was cut off by her own laughter, and Rose watched in horror as her face contorted into a hideous smile.

"W-what did you do to her?" she asked.

"I just gave her a little pick-me-up" Joker explained "one that will guarantee she'll **die** laughing!"

While he was distracted, Rose kicked the villain in the gut and ran for the door, but Joker recovered in minutes and followed her.

"Do you really think you're going to escape?" he asked "Vlad & Huntsman are right outside."

"I'd rather take my chances with them" Rose said, yanking on the door handle.

However, that left her open to an attack by Joker, and moments later, she too was a giggling victim.

"What the devil is going on in there?" Vlad yelled and opened the door to find the laughing Rose at his feet, with Joker nearby.

"Howdy, pal" Joker said, only to be pinned against the wall by Huntsman, an energy dagger at his throat.

"What did you do, you pasty-faced psychotic?!" Vlad asked.

"The girlies were trying to escape, so I thought I'd give 'em a squirt of the old Joker Venom" he explained "guaranteed to send you to the pearly gates with a pearly white smile."

Huntsman quickly pushed the dagger closer to Joker's neck "give me one reason I shouldn't separate your head from your shoulders!" he growled.

"Well, for one, it would be extremely hard for me to wear a hat" Joker replied.

"Hold on" Vlad said "in his own way, that crazy clown has helped us out."

"What are you talking about?" Huntsman growled "this fool has ruined our revenge!"

"I agree this wasn't exactly what we had planned for our revenge, but it will do nicely" Vlad said "tell me Joker, is there an antidote to this concoction of yours."

"Yeah, but me and Batsy are the only ones who know how to make it."

"Excellent" Vlad said turning to Huntsman, "think of it, our foes will arrive, hoping to save their precious girlfriends, only to discover that there's nothing they can do. Breaking their spirits, making them feel as though they have nothing left, now that's revenge! Okay, let him down."

Once Huntsman did, Vlad gestured to him to follow.

"Hurry, our young foes will be here soon" he said "and we need to make a few last minute alterations before they arrive."

* * *

Next time, Danny & Jake show up with backup, but find even that isn't enough to save the girls. Only a familiar, black-garbed hero can save the day.


	4. Surprise!

A few minutes later, Danny & Jake entered the warehouse.

"Okay, we're here" he said "now let the girls go."

"Oh come Daniel, did you truly think it was going to be that easy?" Vlad asked, materializing suddenly.

"We knew you'd come for the girls" Huntsman said, "you've fallen right into our trap."

"We figured as much" Danny said.

"Right, that's why we brought a little back-up" Jake added, "now guys!"

Suddenly, Raimundo, Numbah One and Jenny crashed through the windows, ready to fight.

"Please, you think these fools can beat us?" Vlad asked.

"We can sure try ugly" Rai said "Sword of the Storm!"

While Vlad dodged the tornado, Huntsman fired his staff at Numbah One, but Jenny turned her arms into a shield to protect him.

"Thanks for the aid" he said, "now to take care of this adult."

He fired his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A at Huntsman, sticking his feet to the floor and allowing Jenny to disarm him.

"Go get the girls, we got these losers" Rai shouted.

Danny and Jake agreed and quickly headed towards the nearest door.

"Sam, Rose, you in here?" Jake asked, but he heard nothing.

"There" Danny said, pointing to a nearby crate, where the two girls sat, their mouths contorted into eerie grins.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked, shaking her vigorously.

"Yeah Rose, snap out of it" Jake added, but nothing seemed to work.

"Now what do we do?" Jake asked.

Danny's eyes narrowed angrily "we have a talk with those two."

-----

"I don't see why you insist on using that pathetic wind of yours" Vlad said, after turning intangible to avoid Rai's wind attacks "it can't work on me."

He then blasted the Sword of the Storm with a ghost bolt.

"And without your little toy" he added, becoming solid again, "you're no match for either of us."

Suddenly, something slammed him in the back; He turned to look and saw an angry Danny bearing down on him.

The ghost boy pinned him to the floor, then grabbed his suit "I don't know what you did to Sam, but change it back now!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't" Vlad explained "your dear Samantha has been affected by gas created by Joker. And it's fatal, I'm afraid."

Danny stared at him angrily and began charging up his fist.

"Oh do go ahead and finish me off" Vlad said "go on, you know you want to."

From over in the corner of the warehouse, where she had wrapped up Huntsman with her arms, Jenny noticed what Danny was doing.

"Don't do it!" she yelled, "whatever he did, it's not worth it!"

"Don't listen to the robot girl" Vlad said "go ahead and finish the job right now Daniel. You can prevent me from hurting anyone ever again."

Danny raised his fist higher, the energy charging, but ultimately lowered it.

"No" he said "I won't sink to your level. You'll pay for your crimes by rotting in prison."

"Afraid not" Vlad explained "see, I'm not even here right now, you're dealing with a clone. As much as I would've loved to see your face upon learning of the impending demise of your dear Samantha, I had to protect myself. Till next time" he added, before the clone faded away.

"Well, maybe he was a decoy, but at least we nabbed this guy" Jenny commented "okay buddy, talk."

"Accursed dragon!" Huntsman said "accursed dragon…accursed dragon!"

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

Numbah One inspected the villain held tight in her metal grip "sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure this is a robot" he explained.

"Wow, I wonder why I didn't notice it earlier" Jenny added.

"So, has he always been one, or did Vilgax make him that way?" Rai asked Jake.

"He was a decoy man" Jake said "the real Huntspunk must have flown the coop. Yo Danny, what did ugly over there say about Sam & Rose?"

"He said they've been affected by some kind of gas from Joker" Danny replied, bowing his head "and…it's fatal."

"No" Jake gasped, taking in what his friend had just said.

He then looked at the Huntsman robot, and, to the surprise of everyone, ripped off its' head.

-----

Danny & Jake brought the girls to G.O.O.D HQ, hoping something could be done for them. Soon Donatello emerged from the med lab, his expression one of mixed emotions.

"I have good news, and bad news" Don told them, "the good news is there is an antidote. The bad news is, it must be administered in the next half hour, or they're gone for good."

"So, administer it already" Jake said.

"It's not that simple" Don said "I'm not making the antidote, Batman is. But he's promised to get it here as soon as its' done."

"I hope it's very soon" Danny replied, looking at Sam on the examination table.

-----------------------------------

Uh oh, I sure hope Sam & Rose don't die! In the final chapter, Batman sets off to deliver the antidote, but must deal with a familiar ghost bounty hunter first.


	5. Ballistic: Bats vs Skulker

Soon, the Dark Knight had synthesized the antidote and was on his way to deliver it. However, Vlad had planned for such a thing, and dispatched a friend of his to keep him from doing so.

The Dark Knight fired his grapple unto a nearby rooftop, but as he swung across, he saw something sever the line.

Thinking quickly, he caught unto a nearby fire escape, then swung down unto the ground.

"Impressive" said a deep voice from the shadows "but then, I've heard much about your skills."

"Who's there?" Batman asked, "show yourself."

The mystery man then revealed himself as Skulker. "Even in the Ghost Zone I've heard rumors of the mysterious man known as the Dark Knight" he said, "if you're as good as they say, you'll be a welcome addition to my collection."

"Sorry, but I belong to nobody," Batman said, launching a Batarang at the bounty hunter.

Skulker simply went intangible and let the projectile pass through him. "Your little tricks are no match for me, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker replied "you will be defeated, and your cape and cowl shall be mine!"

"Think again" Batman said, tossing several smoke pellets. He rushed at Skulker, but he activated his jetpack and flew above the smoke.

"Take this" he shouted, firing a bola, which Batman sliced through with another Batarang.

Skulker then flew downward, ramming into Batman and knocking him into a dumpster. He activated his laser blade and ran forward, but Batman moved at the last second, with the blade slicing off part of the dumpster.

Batman then tossed a pellet at Skulker, but the ghost simply rendered himself intangible again.

"I already told you, your stupid tricks won't work on me" he bragged.

Batman tried to punch him, but only found himself connecting with thin air.

"Let me show you how its' done" Skulker replied, becoming solid and connecting a fist to the jaw.

Before Batman could recover, Skulker fired a net over him.

"Honestly, I was expecting better from the great Batman" he said, "perhaps you're not as great as I thought."

"I might surprise you" Batman said, hurling a pellet at Skulker that froze the left arm of his battlesuit.

While he attempted to restore his arm, Batman used a blade from his belt to cut through the net. He then connected a punch to the villain's face, only to hold his hand in pain moments later.

"A sophisticated battlesuit" Skulker explained "impenetrable to human fists."

Then he activated a rocket launcher and fired a volley of missiles. Batman used his grapple and lifted himself unto a rooftop before they exploded.

Skulker activated his jetpack and gave chase, landing on the rooftop as well. He fired two more missiles, which Batman narrowly avoided.

"It's all over" Skulker said "there is nothing in your arsenal that can protect you from me."

Suddenly, a Batarang flew out at him, but Skulker caught it effortlessly. "Out of ideas already?" he asked mockingly, as Batman came into view "how do you expect to beat me with this?"

Suddenly, the Batarang began to beep wildly.

"This won't end well," Skulker said, moments before it exploded.

After the smoke cleared, Skulker's battlesuit was in ruins, and the tiny ghost emerged from the head.

"Great, this will take at least a week to repair!" he said.

"It seems the great hunter is nothing but a little blowhard" Batman commented before he swung away.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Skulker yelled, "I will get you, suit or no suit!"

After he got no response, he turned towards the flaming wreckage of his suit. "Vlad is not going to like this."

-----

A few minutes later, Batman arrived at G.O.O.D HQ with the antidote in tow.

"Sorry I was late, I ran into some ghost trouble" he said.

"Fortunately, there's just a few minutes left" Don said "I just hope this works."

He filled a syringe with the antidote and injected it into Sam, then Rose, as Danny & Jake watched on. Slowly, both girls began to return to normal, and their gruesome smiles faded.

"Thank goodness" Sam said, "I hate smiling."

Danny quickly ran over to her and gave her a big hug, with Jake doing the same to Rose.

"Hey, what about Huntschump and Vlad, they're still out there" Jake said.

"We'll get them eventually" Danny said "for now, I'm just glad Sam is okay."

"You and me both" Sam said, "but listen, the next time you want to take me on a date, maybe we should do something at your house. There's less of a chance of us being attacked by ghosts that way."

"Will do" Danny added.

"And maybe you and I should stick to dream dates" Rose told Jake "for the same reasons."

"If it means protecting you, I'm all for it" Jake replied.

"Now then, I think you two still owe us a date" Sam said "you want to go to Nasty Burger? It's not as fancy, but it's something."

"Okay, but I need to do something first" Danny said.

-----

Back at Vlad' secret hideout, he was waiting anxiously for a report from Skulker."

"I don't know what's taking him so long to report" Vlad said, "I'm eager to learn if he defeated that foolish Dark Knight."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vlad & Huntsman quickly approached it, standing on either side. Huntsman then knocked the door down, but no one was there.

"Whoever it was must have known not to mess with us" Huntsman replied. It was then he noticed the package on the ground. "What's this?" he asked, bringing it inside.

"A package? I wonder who it's for" Vlad said, as he read the label "oh, it's for me. I wonder who would be nice enough to send me something."

He opened the package, but his expression turned into one of anger when he saw the contents of the box; Skulker's ruined battlesuit.

"Looks like your ghost hunter failed" Huntsman said "which means our revenge has also failed. I told you we should've done this directly! Next time I want to destroy the dragon, I'll do it myself!"

Before Vlad could say anything, he noticed a note placed on top of the wrecked battlesuit. He snatched it and read it.

_Dear Fruit Loop _

_Better luck next time. _

_Your pal _

_Danny Phantom _

Vlad angrily hurled the box to the ground and blasted the note.

-----------------------------------------

Next Time:

Hearing of criminal activity in the city of Dakota, our heroes head out to investigate and meet the city's protector, a young mutant teen named Static. They soon discover that E.V.I.L is attempting to create a larger "Big Bang" and must join with Static to stop them, discovering that a presumed dead foe of his is also involved. Will the city be spared? Find out in "Shock & Awe."


End file.
